Quantum Redball
by NewtonLangly
Summary: Leaping once again into the Baltimore Homicide Unit. Sam Beckett finds himself in a shootout. In addition to saving himself he has to prevent the death of Frank Pembleton. A Homicide:Life on the Street Crossover


Quantum Leap is property of Bellisarius Productions and NBC. Homicide: Life on the Street is property of Baltimore Pictures and of NBC.

  
  
  
  


Summary: Leaping once again back into the Baltimore's homicide unit. Sam Beckett finds himself caught up in a shootout. In addition to saving himself he has to prevent the death of Frank Pembleton. 

  
  


Note: This fic is based on a particular episode of Homicide I love. I did my best to recreate the episode with some liberties taken. Thank you.

  
  
  
  


  
  


Every time Sam Beckett came out of a leap. He would find himself in precarious situations. From hanging from a trapeze to flying a supersonic jet. Each leap would present something un- predictable. So when he came to from his leap, he found himself sitting at a desk. There was something strangely familiar about where he was.

He looked around the room and realized where he was.

The sounds, smell, and familiar ring tone. It appeared that he had returned to the Baltimore Homicide Unit. He looked down to where his belt was and sure enough was a silver detective's badge clipped to his belt. There was also a pistol clipped to his belt. 

Sam rose from his desk and began to look around the room. He noticed the large white dry erase board. He went over and began to read the names.

"Let's see" Sam said to himself. "Munch, I remember him. Pembleton, Lewis, and Bayliss. I remember him. But these names I don't recognize: Gharty, Ballard, Stivers, Falsone and Kellerman.

Sam turned around and there was the lanky man dressed in black staring at him. 

"Checking up on your clearance rate, Mikey?"

Sam knew it was Munch who was speaking to him. "Oh yeah, just comparing the rates."

"That's good" Munch said to him. "Otherwise Meldrick would be on your case."

"Meldrick?" Sam then remembered that he was talking about Melrdic Lewis. The guy he had first leapt into homicide. 

"Oh come on, you got here after he was made lieutenant. You weren't here when Gee got himself promoted a few years back. He's still running property crimes. And if I don't say he's doing a bang-up job."

"That's good."

A voice called from across the room. "Hey Mikey, could you come here for a minute?"

"Up, looks like Meldrick needs you for something. I'll be at the Waterfront in case anything happens. Not likely though, ciao."

"Bye"

Munch walked away and Sam walked over to the Lieutenant's office. He didn't notice a young black man handcuffed to a desk in the far side of the room. 

Just as Sam went inside the office. The man opened a desk drawer and pulled out a gun that a detective that had put away. He spun around and began to open fire.

Sam was facing Lewis when the shots began to break out.

"What the hell?" Lewis asked

There were more shots as bullets broke glass and other objects. The man shot two uniforms who were trying to take him down. The detectives near by were also hit. 

As he continued to fire. Both Sam and Meldrick went outside of the office to take cover. 

Sam went over and turned of the lights plunging the squad room into darkness. The other detectives began to return fire, splintering the battered furniture even more.

He pulled out his gun and began to fire almost like it was instinct. The man returned fire but he missed Sam. Meldrick fired his gun in return.

The fire fight continued for what it seemed hours but was only seconds. Then all of the standing detectives opened fired, including Sam. They hit the shooter and dropped to the ground. The man was dead.

"Oh, boy" Sam said to himself. Then in the place of gunshots were sirens. Many sirens.

  
  


Quantum Redball

  
  
  
  


June 17, 1998

  
  


An hour later, the squadroom was filled with emergency and crime scene personal. Munch returned

"What the hell happened?" He asked. "I go for ten minutes and it becomes Beruit."

Lewis faced Munch. "Well our boy, Mahoney got the drop on us. I'll tell you the rest but Ballard and Gharty got hit. Medics are rushing them down to Mercy. You coming?"

"Yeah" Munch turned to Sam. "You coming Mikey?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." He looked over and noticed Al standing over the now covered body of the shooter. 

"Look I'll meet you later, I'll be there as soon as possible."

"That's fine, Mikey don't worry about it."

Munch and Lewis walked out of the squad-room. Leaving Sam one of the few detectives not investigating the shooting.

Sam gested Al to follow him and he walked into the one of the vacant interrogation rooms. He remembered that it was called "The Box". Due to its square room and yellow bricks. Sam closed the door behind him. He noticed his reflection in the two-way mirror. It revealed a blond hair blue eyed man who could be said to have somewhat a babyface. 

"Al, what the hell just happened?"

Al looked up from his handlink. "Well first you leaped back into the Baltimore Homicide unit."

"That's not what I mean. The fact I got into a shootout in a police station!"

"Oh yeah, that too."

"Just tell me the facts."

Al nodded and punched in some commands. "Well it's June 17, 1998 and you already know you're in Baltimore and that you're a homicide detective. Your name is Michael Kellerman."

"That would explain why Munch and Lewis kept calling me Mikey."

"Yeah I wonder if you like it?"

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind, I'll explain it later. Anyway you've been a member of the Baltimore Police Department for twelve years. Before homicide you were part of the Arson Investigations unit and a case back in '96 brought you over here to this squad. You were also born and raised in Baltimore. Anything else?"

"Yeah who was one shooting up the room?"

Al looked at his handlink. "According to Ziggy his name is Anthony Mahoney and he was brought here for questioning in a local drug murder." The handlink made several noises. "Oh this is interesting."

"What?"

"This Mahoney is the son of Luther Mahoney. The head of a drug syndicate. Here in Baltimore."

"Yeah, what about it."

"According to Ziggy, Kellerman killed Luther Mahoney last year."

"Well something must have happened where he had to kill him."

Al shook his head. "No Sam, Kellerman shot Mahoney just as his arms are going down. In fact tonight Kellerman hands in his badge and on the same night Pembleton gets killed."

"Killed? I thought you said I prevented that back when I first go here."

"Well, I guess Ziggy was wrong. Although Bayiss is doing better."

"That's good. You think Alia is here?"

"Who?"

"You know, the evil leaper."

Al punched in some commands. He then shook his head. "No Sam, there's no sign of her. Which is odd because of the rare occasion that you do come back she's there trying to muck things' up."

"Okay, then what am I here to do?"

"So far Ziggy believes with a 86% possibility that you are supposed to protect Frank Pembleton."

"So that's what I'll do."

"Good plan, Sam. I'll go back to the waiting room and see if anything else turns up." 

Al pressed a few keys and a white door opened. He then took a couple of steps back, pressed a few keys and the door closed.

  
  


It didn't take very long for Sam to find the white cavalier he's was supposed to be driving. He got in and then drove down to Mercy. Where there were many radio cars, Cavaliers, and a large van marked "QRT". He pulled into the parking lot and went inside.

Up on the fourth floor were the rest of the squad. They were all standing there trying to figure out what happened.

"Any word on two that got shot?" Sam asked

"You mean Gharty and Ballard." Munch said

"Sorry, I've been a little confused."

"Anyway, they're still in surgery. We won't get word til there out of there."

Sam nodded and then walked over to a where there was a tray of white Styrofoam cups of coffee. He gulped the tepid liquid down.

"So what do we do?" Sam asked

Lewis came in. "Something we should have done a long time ago, Mikey."

"What's that?"

"Take down Mahoney once and for all."

The detectives made several noises of agreement. 

"I want everyone to meet at the armory in one hour." Lewis said to the team. 

  
  


After waiting around the hospital for what seemed hours, Sam followed a convoy of Chevy Cavaliers back to police headquarters. Where he then went down to a basement room stood in a line where each detective was getting a shotgun, a radio, a vest, and extra clips for their pistols.

Just as Sam received his weapons. Munch stood next to him as he cocked the shotgun. Sam looked at him for a moment before loading his weapons. Once everyone had received what they needed, Lewis ordered everyone back into the homicide room.

Once everyone was in, the place had a heavy smell of gunpowder, disinfectant, and a couple of other chemicals Sam couldn't identify.

"Okay, this is how it's going to be done." Lewis yelled. "QRT will storm the compound first and then we will follow. We don't stop til the whole Mahoney crew is down. Now we're gonna have four detectives in each car. Plus several radio cars. I hope we can do this safely even though that won't be possible too. Any questions?"

No one in the room had anything to say. Not even Sam who was filled with a combination of zeal and confidence that he'll do his job as a cop. But he then remembered, that he wasn't a cop and didn't want to die thinking that he was a cop. He didn't want to die period.

Now that everyone was ready, Sam followed behind Pembleton. Who according to Al was supposed to die tonight.

Pembleton turned to face Sam as they walked to their cars. 

"What are you looking at Kellerman?"

"Nothing you know just keeping an eye out for a fellow cop."

"Well you keep your eyes on not getting shot."

"Same here."

Pembleton gave Sam a dirty look as they continued towards the garage.

With four detectives to each car. Sam tried to stay close to Pembleton the best he could. That included sitting next to him in the cramped compact. 

"The hell's with you Kellerman? All of a sudden you start taking an interest in me."

Sam didn't respond as two other detectives went into the front. One was Bayliss who sat in the passenger side. The driver was a young detective with jet black hair and Italian facial features. 

"So anyone got anything to say before we take Georgia Rae down?" The driver asked

"I got nothing to say." Bayliss said scornfully.

Sam and Pembleton looked at each other and turned to face the driver. 

"Let's be safe, Falsone." Pembleton told the driver.

"We all try to do that Frank, but it can't it be done." Bayliss said

Falsone started the car and Bayliss grabbed the blue light and slapped it onto the roof. 

"Come on guys it's a long night and it gets longer by the minute." Falsone said as he put the Cavalier into gear and then followed the other Cavalier. Which was following a score of radio cars and a QRT van.

As they made their way to the compound. The cars illuminated the dark and decaying streets of Baltimore with a sharp blue light. 

"Like death coming to claim a soul." Pembleton said to himself.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked

"Just an observation. What with our jobs and all. You see we're on a hunt. A hunt for the people who committed wrong." He turned to face the window. "All part of being murder police."

"That's a very interesting was of looking at things." Sam told him. 

"You know I came to Baltimore for opportunity. So far its found me nothing but this hunt."

"There's got to more than that?"

"Oh there is. The fact you avenge someone death so you yourself can feel vindicated. That when you come home at night. All the death, hatred, violence. It all goes away when you set foot into your home."

Flasone turned his eyes away from the road. "Amen, Frank." He then went back to driving.

"Amen" Sam said to himself.

Bayliss said nothing

  
  


Nothing was said as they approached the building. Then it happened, all the cars came to a screeching halt. Everyone bolted out and had their guns primed on anyone that might attack them. Sam got out with his shotgun and stood behind Falsone and Bayliss.

A swarm of QRT officers broke down the double doors and entered the building. Then there were the sounds of gunshots.

"The hell was that?" Bayliss asked

"Shots fired, shots fired." the radio called out. Then the location was given. 

"Come on" Lewis shouted at them. Everyone ran into the building.

They were now in the bottom floor of a five story building.

"Stivers, Munch, Falsone" Lewis called out. "We're going upstairs. Bayliss, Pembleton, and Kellerman. You go outside and make sure no one's escaping."

Sam nodded and everyone broke into two groups. 

As he followed Bayliss and Pembleton into the humid night. Sam felt sweat run down his back as they went around the building. 

They heard more gunshots, and it seemed like a shootout was going on in the building. 

"Target found dead, repeat target dead." the radio crackeled out

"Someone got to Georgia Ray before us." Bayliss said

"Probably self-destructing." Pembleton added.

Sam nodded and they continued to look around the building. Just as they approached the north side of the building which faced a park. Someone was standing on the balcony waiting to shoot.

Just as they turned around the corner. Pembleton saw the shooter and pulled out his gun. He stood there ready to fire and so did the perp.

"FRANK!" Bayliss shouted. He started to run over to Pembleton and tried to shield him from getting shot.

Sam knew what he had to do. He raised his shotgun above Pembleton's head and fired. The balcony shattered into many pieces as the buckshot hit the metal. Sam continued to fire untill he ran out of shells. He saw that the perp. Was now dead and his blood began to trickle onto the ground below him. 

Everyone was numb, Pembleton grabbed his radio and shouted. "SHOTS FIRED, SHOTS FIRED!"

Just as he finished screaming into the radio. A bullet hit Bayliss in the arm. He dropped to the ground. There was another shooter and he was standing behind a tree.

Sam and Pembleton were in shock. Someone was shooting at them. They ran for cover behind a dumpster and began to return fire. 

Sam took his Glock and fired several bullets at the shooter hope fulling hitting him. So did Pembleton and after ten shots between them. The shooter dropped to the ground. Then a large light appeared over where the body was. 

"OFFICER DOWN!" Pembleton shouted into the radio.

"OFFICER DOWN!" Sam screamed and they continued to scream it out until help arrived. 

A swarm of officers came towards them including Lewis, Munch and Falsone.

Sam looked down to see if Bayliss was okay. He was, except for he was clutching his arm.

Now Sam watched as more police officers, radio cars, ambulances and helicopters came to the scene. It was a surreal scene to watch. But at least he made sure Frank Pembleton was still alive.

Back at Mercy, Sam stood next to Pembleton who was talking to his wife in the emergency room. Lewis was talking to a uniform cop with colonel's insignia on his epaulets. He only learned the cop's last name. Barnfather or something like that.

As Sam stood waiting for word on Bayliss, Al appeared. He gestered Sam towards one of the pay phones in the hall.

"I'll be back in a sec." Sam told Lewis who allowed him to walk on by. But then Barnfather stopped him.

"Detective Kellerman" He said

Since there were colonel birds on his shoulders. Sam took a guess. "Colonel Barnfather"

"That's right, great job tonight. Despite what has happened tonight. You went beyond the call of duty and saved two officers."

"Well, it was my job."

"That maybe so. But the media thinks you're a hero. So the Commissioner wants you to give a press conference in the morning. Then the mayor's gonna give you a medal. Make sure you're wearing the uniform."

"That's great."

"Glad to hear it. Be in my office tomorrow at 8." Barnfather then gave Sam a pat on the back and walked off.

Now that he had that taken care of. Sam went over to the phones and picked up the receiver.

"So what's happening?"

"Well, Bayliss gets out with cast and some physical therapy and is otherwise okay. He still becomes the homicide lieutenant in a few years."

"What about Frank Pembleton?"

"Well he continued his work in homicide up until 2001 when he retired and went into teaching."

"So I guess everything came out for the best?"

Al typed in a few commands. "Guess so, instead of resigning Kellerman still works in homicide. And the Mahoney shooting is never brought up. So you're done and ready to leap out of charm city."

"Charm City?"

Al grimaced. "I'll explain it another time."

Sam turned away from the phone and looked at Pembleton. Pembleton waived at him. Sam waved back. He felt like that he learned something this night. A night that would stick in the memories of many. As he stood in the well-lit hospital room, he felt himself being enveloped in a blue light and then leaped.

  
  


When Sam came out of the leap, he found himself in a dirty room. He recognized it as an apartment. He then heard the phone ring and noticed that it was a bright red phone. A design he never recognized. He went over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

The response was in German. As Sam tried to understand what was going on. He noticed that the caller was calling him, "Lola". And when Sam looked in the mirror, he got himself quite a shock.

Standing in the mirror was a young woman. Who appeared to be in her early twenties. She was wearing a light blue tank-top and sea-foam green pants. But in addition to the tatoo that Sam could see peaking out on her stomach. There was also the fact the girl had fire engine-red hair.

  
  


"Oh boy" Sam said as the caller continued to talk German.

  
  
  
  


The End


End file.
